


Till Death Do Us Part

by Stitches04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Soulmates, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitches04/pseuds/Stitches04
Summary: Keith is a vampire hunter on the search for a vampire that has terrorized a town. But what happens when it turns rotten and his venture to find this vampire comes with a twist that makes his heart go cold?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Till Death Do Us Part

Keith was swimming in a sea of inky darkness. His head was reeling as if he had been smacked by a baseball bat, then bashed into the side of a brick wall. This definitely wasn’t how Keith was expecting his hunt to go. Then again, venturing alone into an abandoned house in the middle of the woods was probably not the best idea in the first place.

He grunted, forcing his eyes open. At first, the light that greeted him almost blinded his eyes shut again. Keith slowly got them open again. The space around him was completely covered in white light. There was a ring where the light stopped and it was pitch black beyond that. Wherever the hell he was, Keith couldn’t tell.

Keith tried to move, but found his arms and legs immobile. He looked down and found his ankles bound to the legs of the chair with rope. His wrists were the same, except they were bound together behind the back of the chair. 

“Trying to get out of here may not be the best idea,” a voice spoke up from beyond the light.

Keith glanced up and saw a figure step up until his toes were just beyond the threshold into the darkness. All he could make out of the person was piercing blue eyes.

“Who are you?” Keith growled, struggling to get the ropes off. 

“I said don’t struggle. You’ll only make this worse for yourself.”

Suddenly the voice rang a bell in Keith’s head. Everything before now came rushing back. Keith had gotten to the house and started searching everywhere for signs of the reported vampire. There apparently had been several deaths of animals and a few humans that had been starting to scare the townspeople at the edge of the forest. They had hired Keith to find the source and eliminate it.

Now it seems that his task had become all the more difficult.

“When I get out of here-”

The vampire laughed. “You won’t. Besides, who would want to see a human with a mullet? Seriously, has human history reverted back to the 80’s?” He walked around the circle and played with Keith’s ponytail. 

Keith tried to yank his head out of the vampire’s touch. “No it hasn’t.”

“Then clearly you don’t have an idea about how to style yourself.” Then he stepped into the light.

The first thing Keith noticed was the absence of pale skin. He had a fair cacao complexion with slightly darker short hair. His face was narrow, as well as his body slimmer and not as built. He sported a black suit and tie with a white button up underneath. He reached up and adjusted his tie. 

It definitely wasn’t how Keith expected a vampire to look, especially one as old as him. 

“You could take a lesson or two from yours truly,” he said with a shit-eating smirk.

“I won’t take shit from you, vampire.”

He laughed. “Seriously, hunter? Where are your manners? My name’s Lance.”

Keith snickered. “I’m about to die at the hands of a guy named Lance?”

Before he could even blink, Lance was in his face, holding his chin in a fierce grip. Lance’s expression had gone from amused to deathly serious in a matter of seconds, a cold flicker in his iceberg eyes. 

“Don’t test me, hunter.”

“The name’s Keith,” he gritted out, not breaking eye contact with Lance. He wouldn’t let himself show fear. Showing fear in the face of a vampire never helped; it made them thirst for blood even more. 

A low chuckle came out of Lance. “Well, Keith…” Lance loosened his grip on Keith’s face and slowly traced his fingers to Keith’s neck, sending a spike of fear up Keith’s spine. “Prepare to be my next meal.”

Without any notice, Keith felt something sharp pierce his neck and he let out a short yell. In a way, Keith expected to go down fighting in a blaze of gore and violence. It was in his job as a monster hunter. Shiro would arrange his funeral and try to put Keith back in whatever pieces he was left in. 

But then, all of the immediate pain that had come with the bite had faded. In its stead, there was a light pleasure that swelled from Keith’s neck and expanded to his head and the rest of his body. Suddenly this pleasure started to fill Keith’s mind like an infestation and it was all he could think about. Lance’s bite felt good - no, better than good - great. Beautiful, even. It was an alluring cup of hibiscus tea on a crisp autumn day with a fire blazing in the background. It sucked him into this realm of comfort he never expected from a vampire, and he wanted more.

Without realizing it, Keith found himself letting a small moan escape his mouth. He leaned more into Lance’s bite, it becoming his new drug. Even if it had disappeared, which Keith couldn’t imagine living without, he would come back for more every single time.

Just as quick as this rush of euphoria had come, it was yanked away as Keith felt Lance pull away. The ecstasy Keith was on drained out through the bite, leaving him tired and weak. 

Keith glanced back and saw Lance on the ground, panting like he had just run a marathon. His electric blue eyes scanned Keith in a wild fervor, wide in some form of confusion from what Keith could make out. There was a trickle of blood on Lance’s mouth but he wiped it off with his thumb.

“W-What the hell did you do to me?” Keith stammered out, his breathing now labored. It was almost a struggle to get the words out.

“I didn’t do anything,” Lance responded, his voice dry.

Something didn’t make sense. If Lance didn’t do what Keith suspected was the typical vampire charm that they used on their subjects… “Then what just happened?”

Keith saw Lance swallow and forced himself to sit up on the floor. There was nothing but silence, and a pit of fear sank in Keith’s stomach. 

“Well?” Keith pushed.

Finally, Lance spoke. “How do I phrase this without causing you to panic?”

“Just spit it out, Lance.”

“Fine!” He locked eyes with Keith. “When a vampire drinks blood from a subject, there is the chance that it tastes amazing. So amazing that drinking anyone else’s blood after that will become way less appealing. And the person who’s blood is appealing gets an onslaught of positive emotions, like pleasure.”

“Does that happen often?”

Lance bit his lip, a sliver of blood still on his fang. “No, which makes this situation awkward as hell.”

“Why?”

“Because that person and the vampire are bound as soulmates.”

Keith was sure he was losing blood because after Lance said this, he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Surprise I'm back. This piece is for my friend Kass! As soon as she gave me this idea I immediately knew where to take it. There might be a part two in store down the road so keep an eye out for that


End file.
